


A Question Can Come With Death

by FandomQueenLydia12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueenLydia12/pseuds/FandomQueenLydia12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finally agreed to give you the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question Can Come With Death

Scott looked down at an unconscious Y/N with tears drowning his soft brown eyes. He tightly held her hand but not to hard to hurt her. He was attempting to take her pain as he grunted with pain filling his body but he didn't care what he cared about was right in front of him slowly dying. Y/N slowly inhaled a deep breath, as some of the pain transferred over to Scott. Scott turned his head to sorrowfully look at Derek who was standing a couple feet away. "Derek please tell me there's something that can save Y/N. Please." "I'm sorry Scott. There's nothing you can do." Derek replied sympathetically with an evident frown. Hot tears began to roll down the young alpha's cheeks. Scott shook his head and closed his eyes, bringing Y/N's hand to his lips and kissing her fist. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault. Derek came closer to Scott and gripped his shoulder. While looking down at Y/N paying attention to her lips stained with the black liquid telling them that her body was rejecting the bite. Derek tried to mask his feelings as best as he could but his heart was shattered. Derek was beginning to think of Y/N as a sister. But now he was watching her die. It seemed like everything and everyone around him got hurt or worse. Scott it's not your fault. Derek stated. Of course it's my fault! Scott shouted at Derek. I said no before I should've keep my answer but now she's -, Scott cut himself off focusing his gaze to Y/N when her hand twiched. Sc-Scott she spoke weakly then turned her head coughing up more black liquid on Derek's loft floor. Y/N I'm so sorry. Scott wept. Derek grabbed a hand towel and cleaned her mouth and floor with it. No I'm sorry, Y/N gasped for some air, I made you bite me. Scott gently wiped her tears off her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He didn't know what to say besides what he was feeling, I love you so much. Scott sobbed. Tears rolled down her face as she looked up at him then coughed a little bit more before responding, Then please don't let me suffer. Derek silently watched their interaction unfold before him, and his heart sank into his soul, when he heard her tell Scott to take her life. Scott hung his head and sobbed some more knowing what he had to do to completely take her pain. End it, end her he thought to himself it would be doing her a favor. Y/N began to moan in agonizing pain. Please Scott. Scott nodded and lifted her into his lap cradling her head. He knew what he had to do. Scott, Derek stated softly as he knelt down across from him. Go I'll do it. Scott's eyes expanded in shock, what......no! You can't Derek! Scott let Derek. Y/N said weakly. I don't want our last moment to end like this. Y/N feebly reached up and brushed her fingers against his cheeks. Derek gave a confident nod. Scott hesitantly leaned down and pressed his lips to Y/N's forehead. Gently he passed her over to Derek who then took her into his arms, carefully holding her to his chest. She responded and buried her face into his chest. After a couple seconds she looked back to Derek then Scott. I love you Scott McCall, she said weakly. I love you too, Scott said then gave her one last gaze and turned around not wanting to see what was about to happen. Then he heard Derek grunt and a loud snap, it was all over. Scott's true love was dead because of a question that ended with death. Scott dropped to his knee's and laid on the floor remembering the memory of Y/F/L/N.

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic so tell me how I did.


End file.
